wildgrindersfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyper Rush
Hyper Rush is the Wild Grinders spin-off created by Caramelangel714. It focuses on the Wild Grinders character, Jack Knife, instead of Lil' Rob, who appears as the main protagonist of the Wild Grinders series. Due to the processing of the fan movie, it indicates that "the galatic abyss falls back to gravity". The phrase talks about how the black box gets involved that the world is falling apart. In real life, the phrase can be unnatural and unreal to the viewers, because the phrase is fictitious and unusual. This movie almost have a mix of Paranoia Agent, FLCL, and The World Ends With You. Information Genre:'Thriller, horror, sci-fi '''Chapters:'TBA Synopsis The prologue focuses on seven dark-colored glass paintings that contain the Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath, Pride, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Greed, and Sloth. The last glass painting was shown as the Hebrew angel of the seven perfections that led a 14-year-old boy praying for him. Another glass painting shows that a witch, Sxabia, holds the Seven Deadly Sins and was captured by a Hebrew-written box. A little girl came by, who looks like the boy's younger sister, and opened the box. The boy halted her not to open it, but the witch inside the box tortured his sister, as it led to a deadly resonance. The citizens locked Sxabia up for about 45 years, so no one will unlock the deadly sins. Jack Knife daydreams of how he is becoming a "knight with a mechanical laser gun" and saving a princess from the dark emperor (the two characters can be lately removed). Jack Knife summons Lightning Blast, as his superior and final attack, to end the dark empire. After Jack Knife tries to save the princess, Jay Jay punches him in the face by ending Jack Knife's daydream, as it wasn't finished. Characters Main Characters '''Jack Knife The hero of the story. A stupid and dull country boy has a lack of knowledge, but reminded to be a gunman. His sin possession is Sloth. Slike Hammer Jack Knife's sharp-teethed sidekick. He is less stupid than Jack Knife. Toodles A 7-year-old boy. Antagonists Sxabia A 800-year-old Hebrew witch, who possesses the world into chaos. Hyzrett Sxabia's humpbacked ghost merchant. Ynashti A sinister half-snake, half-leopard spirit that devours the children's souls, who are aware of threatening innocent people. He is also Sxabia's partner. Le Diamant Jack Knife's rival. He steals Jack Knife's crush. Minor Characters Rhapsody Apples Rhapsody is Jack Knife's love interest. Lil' Rob Lil' Rob is the leader of the Wild Grinders. Soon after he was crazed by his troubles of his behavior, he was possessed by Ynashti. Lil' Rob dies when being possessed. His sin possession is Pride. Emo Crys The sensitive of the Wild Grinders. After using his spell to call the dead, he was also possessed by Ynashti and transformed into a vampire, but soon survived the possession. His sin possession is Lust. Goggles His sin possession is Greed. Jay Jay His sin possession is Envy. Spitball The youngest and silent tribute of the Grinders. He is first possessed by Ynashti. Like Lil' Rob, he was deceased when being possessed. His sin possession is Wrath. Meaty His sin possession is Gluttony. 'Harutsuki Mami ' Known as Mami Nomi, and Emo Crys' love interest. Trivia *A French melancholy song, Âmes Silencieuses, was found on some scenes in the Chatholic Church. Category:Movies